Family Affairs
by Little-Angry-Kitten
Summary: "We've been together for five almost six years and two of those years married. But the last few months I can't get the idea out of my mind. I really want children Dimitri and I want them with you!" Sequel to Crawling Back To You.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This was literally written on my phone! I'm not even kidding! I've been MIA due to my laptop dying and I still haven't gotten a new one. This is a sequel to Crawling Back To You so you need to read that first! It's clearly unedited so I apologize for the many mistakes! I have to thank my dear sister, LPlover93, for posting this for me! Thank you, hun!

* * *

**"Family Affairs" **

"_A baby will make love stronger, days shorter, nights longer, bankroll smaller, home happier, clothes shabbier, the past forgotten, and the future worth living for."-Author Unknown_

"You are not getting any younger!"

"I'm thirty Roza!"

"My point exactly! You are not getting any younger Comrade!" She threw her hands up in annoyance.

"What brought this up? You were fine just a few hours ago." He pulled her to sit on his lap and kissed her exposed shoulder.

"Mia is pregnant." She murmured as her eyes lowered to the floor. Rose was happy for her friend, she really was but the news bothered her a little more than they should. She had gotten used to idea of her and Dimitri never having kids and at some point she was relieved by it but as the years went by things changed. She changed!

"That's wonderful news!" His smile was bright but Rose could see the sadness in his eyes. She knew it hurt him as much as it hurt her.

"I know." She took a deep breath and turned to face him. "What if I told you I want a baby?" The question hang between for a moment. They both knew the answer, it was impossible for them to have a child together, at least not in the usual way.

"Do you?" His arms tighten around her, drawing her closer to his body. She stayed silent and that was all Dimitri needed to know the truth. "Please talk to me Roza. We can figure something out."

"You know I love you, right?" He nodded placing another kiss on her shoulder. "We've been together for five almost six years and two of those years married. But the last few months I can't get the idea out of my mind. I really want children Dimitri and I want them with you!"

"You know I'm always open to adoption."

"Selfish as it sounds I want the whole package." She felt guilty for wanting those things. She knew that Dimitri really wanted to be a father yet gave up on the idea just to be with her, so she had no right to desire a baby. "I want the morning sickness, the ultrasounds, the weird cravings, the mood swings, the big belly, I want to feel those things; I want to live this Dimitri."

"Are you suggesting what I think you do?" He raised an eyebrow praying that he understood wrong. He simple couldn't share her with someone else! Even if it meant they would get a baby out of it.

"No! God no, Dimitri! I could never do that to you, to us." She pressed soft kiss on his lips. While she really desired a baby she could never sleep with anyone other than her husband. Her failed relationship, if you can call it that, with Adrian proved that a few years ago. "What if I told you I have a better and easier idea than that?"

"Would you stop being so cryptic Roza? Tell me what did you come up with this time?" Dimitri released a deep sigh and ran his fingers through his hair. He was sure that his wife had come up with something. Besides when Rose Hathaway wanted something she got it.

"I've been talking to Dr. Olendzki the past few weeks," Dimitri nodded signaling that she had all his attention. "We've been trying to come up with ways to solve our problem. A few days ago she suggested IVF since we can't conceive naturally." She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself. What the doctor wanted to try would be a very hard procedure from every aspect of the subject, physical and emotional alike; and let's not start with the fact that they weren't sure she would become pregnant from the first time.

"Again I can't see that working. The problem has nothing to do with us not trying enough, it's about genetics Roza." Dimitri shook his head still confused about what she was thinking.

"That would be true." The words left her lips slowly, almost carefully. "If we tried it with one of my eggs. Now if we used a Moroi one..." She trailed off letting him put two and two together.

"When do you think we can meet with Dr. Olendzki?" Dimitri sounded eager to hear more about it and she smiled brightly as she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"As soon as possible. She is waiting for us." Hope sparked inside both of them; maybe, just maybe God took pity on them this time. Maybe they would have a family after all.

* * *

It was unbelievable how much their lives had changed. If you asked her a few years ago about what she wanted to do for the rest of her life the answer would be 'I want to protect Lissa', obviously she wasn't doing that! Rose found herself thinking back to the choice she made six years ago very often. Not in the regretful type of way, no. More like on the 'what if'; what if she had stayed on the Court? What if she was Lissa's Guardian now? What if she had never forgiven Dimitri? But you can't really live your life with 'what if's that much she knew. She loved her life beside Abe, she had Dimitri and Lissa was doing just fine on her own. So she couldn't really complain everyone was happy.

The moment she announced to her father that she was going to stay with him Abe set the rules straight. From then on she was going to be his daughter officially, meaning that she had to carry herself as a Mazur. She would never have to bend to anyone's will, everyone would be obligate to bend over backwards to give her whatever she wished for, not the other way around. Abe was set on trying to make up for everything she went through, his daughter deserved to be treated like a princess and that was how it would be. He kept true to his promise, the past few years he was teaching her everything he knew in order for her to step in to his shoes when the time came.

Rose never considered herself the motherly type kind of woman. She liked kids but she had never imagined that she would want one of her own. But she did, she wanted it so much it hurt! So she did the next best thing she could, if nature would never let them have a child she had to find an alternative. Thus how the call to Dr. Olendzki was made; the kind doctor was the only one she could bring in mind that would be willing to help her. As Rose suspected Annie was more than happy to help and after weeks of e-mail back and forth they both decided it would be better to meet and discuss this personally.

She was worried about the whole thing; there was no doubt about that. So many things could go wrong, her not getting pregnant easily, none of the eggs being successfully fertilized, getting pregnant and losing the baby, the possibilities were endless. But she was willing to go down that road. Dimitri's fingers laced with hers bringing Rose out of her musings. "Penny for your thoughts?" He whispered and placed a soft kiss on her palm.

"I'm just a little nervous." She murmured trying to hide her real thoughts. "We haven't been to the academy in ages. I wonder if anything changed."

"Everything's going to be alright Roza." He smiled that special smile he had only for her and she felt her fears slip away, at least for now. "Alberta is very excited that we are visiting after so long and from what she told me while on the phone so is everyone else. Even Stan!" A small smile pulled at the corners of her lips at the mention of her old teacher. Yes, their relationship was tender at first always butting heads but Rose was fond of Stan, even if she refused to admit it in front of him he taught her many things. Nonetheless she still loved to tease him mercilessly.

So lost in her thoughts she didn't realized they had reached their destination. Her heart hammered inside her chest as the iron gates of the Academy came to view and Rose felt that familiar feeling of coming back home. Because that's what the academy was for her, the home she knew since she was four. Alberta was waiting for them ready to let them in, excitement was written all over her face as she beamed at them. Rose couldn't help but smile back at her old teacher. She was out of the car as soon as Dimitri stopped wrapping her arms around the older woman.

"Welcome back." Alberta whispered as they pulled apart.

* * *

Annie's office hadn't changed at all since she last had been here. Coming to the Academy did her very good, it was always a place where she could relax and be herself. Right now though Rose was far from being relaxed. They had been here for almost five days; they did some catch up with the other guardians, taught a few lessons to the older classes per Alberta's request and finally took a trip down on memory lane in their old cabin. But all things come to an end and so did their little vacations, it was time to get down to business. "Stop." Dimitri's smooth voice brought her back to reality. "You are over thinking and analyzing everything. I can hear your mind going into over drive. Everything is going to be just fine." Rose took a deep breath and willed herself to calm down.

"I know." She whispered finally meeting his gaze. "But I can't help it. I want this so much and I'm just scared that I'm never going to get it."

"Don't be Roza." He kissed the inside of her palm gently. "I told you I'm right here. In sickness or health! You won't do this alone." Just as she was about to say something Annie walked in.

"Rose, Guardian Belikov." She smiled warmly at the young couple as she took her seat behind her desk. "So far everything looks fine but those are just typical blood tests." They nodded along holding their breath as the next words left Annie's lips. "But as I told you Rose I'm merely a doctor, now my friend Leonard and his partner on the other hand they are geniuses. They have worked with human geneticists too and know the subject like none other. Granted what you want to try has never been done before but they are more than happy to try it out."

"So what are you trying to say?" Dimitri was the first to speak.

"I'm saying that my friends are waiting for you to fly to Court in order to start the procedures. The only problem though is that Rose will need to stay there for as long as she is pregnant. They will want to keep an eye on her and make sure everything is alright."

"That's not a problem." Rose assured her. "As long as we get our wish a few months away from home are nothing."

* * *

Leonard was a lovely young Moroi man in his mid thirties, friendly and with an amazing sense of humor. What surprised them more was that he was married to a Dhampir woman and not only that but she was a doctor too and his partner. It made her and Dimitri feel a little more comfortable about what they wanted to do. For the past hour he had been explaining to both of them the stages of the procedure, what they needed to do, how to do it, answering questions they might had and such. "That's all you need to know." Leonard concluded and Penny gave them a warm smile. "Any questions?"

"When do you think we can start?" Rose gripped Dimitri's hand tighter waiting for the answer.

"As soon as we have the eggs and the sperm we are good to go." Penny chimed in. "Your tests came back clear so I see no reason on waiting." For the first time in a long while Rose felt happy.

* * *

"You act like you have never done this before!" She whispered trying to keep her amusement in check. Rose would admit that the position he was in was a little bit uncomfortable but it was for a good reason. He grumbled something under his breath and she smiled. "Want me to help you with it?" She suggested kissing his lips sweetly.

"Yes please!" He actually pouted making her giggle. Really, seeing the Dimitri Belikov pout wasn't something that happened every day. A sperm donation was very much needed in order for the eggs to be fertilized but Dimitri was being difficult about it. All she asked him was to masturbate for God's sake, something she knew he did every morning in the shower.

"You big baby!" She teased as she pulled him to the small room designed for that very reason. She had to give it to the clinic owners; they did not spare their money on decorating the place. It looked nothing like a hospital room, more like how a teenage boy would imagine his dream bedroom. There was just so much porn! Not that she had something against porn but the amount was just ridiculous. "This…" She murmured. "Is impressive." This time it was Dimitri's turn to laugh.

"Men want what men want Roza." He sat in the comfy armchair and pulled her to sit on his lap. "I, on the other hand want only you." He crushed his lips against hers and a small moan escaped her. It always surprised her how his kiss only could get her body going. Heat pooled between her legs and she had to remind herself that this wasn't about her. Adjusting herself she straddled his lap as her hands did quick work of his button and zipper.

All the while their lips never parting.

Dimitri's hands unbuttoned her silk blouse and slipped inside cupping the soft mounds. A loud moan escaped him as her small hands wrapped around his length and gave a teasing squeeze. "Like that, baby?" She whispered in his ear huskily.

"Uh huh." Dimitri nodded unable to form a coherent thought. Rose set a slow rhythm working him the way she knew he liked it. Kissing his neck while her fist slide up and down teasing him pitilessly. His lips found hers again as his fingers worked her nipples into stiffness. A moan was torn from the back of her throat as she pulled back and rested her forehead against his.

"Do you know what I'm thinking of Comrade?" She smirked as she picked up pace, guiding her fist faster over him.

"Please do share Roza." He murmured as his mouth lowered to one of her breast taking a rosy tip between his lips. Her fingers laced themselves in his soft hair pushing him against her seeking more.

"Mmm… I'm thinking of that night you took me against the wall in that dark alley." She nibbled playfully his lob teasing the soft flesh with her tongue. Rose knew very well that the night they came together after almost losing each other for like the tenth time would stay with them forever. She discovered that letting him know exactly how amazing it was turned Dimitri on so much he couldn't help but ravish her. His hands moved possessively over her body trying to reach for every part of her. "It makes me wet only thinking about it." She moaned deeply and felt him twitch in her hand. A cocky smirk crawl its way up her lips as his fingers slipped underneath her skirt. Dimitri rested his forehead against hers as his breath came out in small pants.

"Fuck Roza!" He gasped as her other hand cupped his balls and gave them a gentle squeeze. "Tell me more, baby."

"I can still remember how good your cock felt." She moaned as his fingers slipped inside her. "Stretching me so deliciously after so long Comrade! It felt like coming home." Her hips pushed against his hand harder as her movements against him became quicker.

"I'm so close!" He murmured as his lips found hers again.

"Let go Comrade." She panted as they pulled back. Years of being together like this made her capable of knowing how to get him off. "I'm here lover, just let it go." Dimitri's fingers left her and slide down her thighs grabbing the soft flesh harshly, holding for dear life as sweet ecstasy washed over him. Rose barely had time to put the small plastic cup in place before they made a complete mess.

"You didn't finish." He whispered as they tried to catch their breath.

"This wasn't about me Dimitri." She smiled softly. "But I did enjoy it very much! We should do it more often." She teased as they fixed their clothes.

* * *

"Why are you here?" Rose sighed trying to focus on her paper work. The brown haired man opposite her was testing her patience for the past two hours.

"Moral support Little Dhampir." Adrian put his cigar out, she thought he had stopped that disgusting habit. "Deciding to be a parent is a serious thing. Besides you are leveling up Hathaway. I couldn't miss that!" She threw him a side glance not sure if she wanted to know what he meant.

"I'm leveling up?" She arched an eyebrow. "How?" To be honest she was so stressed out the last few days that Adrian's presence here wasn't half bad. Through the years they had formed a close friendship, they were practically siblings. He was the one that looked after her (not that she needed babysitting mind you) when Dimitri and her father were away for business and the only one except Dimitri that knew her better than she knew herself. Of course that didn't mean he wasn't a pain in her ass; like now for example. She was trying to look over some papers for the house they were going to buy in Court but Adrian was stalling her.

They were going to spend the next year here and Rose didn't fancy renting a small flat. They would need space thus how the house idea was born. Besides investing in properties was never a bad choice. She would know! Other than the mansion they owned in Smyrna, they also owned a few properties all over Greece, London and now a townhouse here in Court. All of them her ideas; when Abe lived alone it never crossed his mind to do something like that but Rose loved traveling and she liked to stay in her house wherever she went.

"You are becoming a MILF, Little Dhampir." He chuckled as Rose threw him a dirty glare. "What? You are!" He justified his opinion.

"I swear to God Adrian, sometimes I just really want to hit you. With something heavy! Royal Moroi or not!" Her eyes lowered down to the papers in her lap again as Adrian chuckled evilly.

* * *

The only thing Dimitri wanted was to go home as soon as possible. It'd been a hard day for him; Lissa had asked him to take a look on the Court's perimeter security charts with Hans. His feet were hurting from spending the day running around and a headache had been slowly killing him over the past couple of hours. They had been on the move all day long and Hans made nothing easy for him. As much as Dimitri respected him it looked like the older man was offended by Lissa's request. Dimitri didn't blame him though, he would be too if he was in Hans' shoes.

During the past six years that Lissa had been Queen, things had changed for the better. In his own twisted way Victor was right, Lissa was everything they needed. She brought new ideas and settled issues and disputes without altering the old traditions. Now their community worked as one; both Moroi and Dhampir learned to fight and watch each other's backs. She also took a big risk and started helping the Dhampir women who wanted to raise their children rather than have them in the guard; long gone were the days where you could find blood whores.

All he wanted now was to go home and cuddle with his Roza on the couch, order some dinner and maybe watch a movie. They hadn't seen each other properly the last week, what with Rose always being with Lissa, him dealing with Abe's business and every other free time spend on doctor's appointments they ended up being so tired that the only thing they could do was give each other a goodnight kiss before they fell asleep.

Dimitri climbed the steps to their apartment eagerly and felt exited at the prospect of finally having a little alone time with his wife. Their wedding had been a simple family affair. Dimitri had to give it to Lissa and Mia; they both had outdone themselves. He and Rose were married in the Academy's chapel, in the place where everything started. Even if they didn't live there anymore, that place was special to the both of them. He still remembered the moment when his Roza walked down the aisle on her father's arm like it was yesterday, even though it had been a six years.

"Roza." He called down the empty hallway whilst removing his boots.

"She is in your bedroom," A very familiar voice said. "With her mother and she is crying." His father-in-law's voice had adopted a low warning tone. "May I ask why is my daughter crying, Belikov? I thought I had made myself clear about those kinds of things." And he had. From the moment Abe gave Dimitri permission to date Rose he made it very, very clear that if Dimitri ever hurt Rose again, he would kill him painfully and very slowly.

"I have no idea what happened." Dimitri answered concernedly about Rose. Surely she would have called him if something had happened. He moved to go upstairs but Abe caught him by the arm before he could take a step further.

"No." He shook his head. "Let them talk alone." Abe said and dragged him over to the living room. "Are you sure you didn't do anything?" He asked again and eyed his son-in-law carefully.

"She was fine when I left her this morning." Dimitri answered sincerely. He settled himself beside Abe and waited for Janine to come down.

* * *

Janine had started to worry about Rose. Her daughter was always a strong person but right now, seeing her like this made her heart ache. For the past three hours Rose had been crying nonstop and Janine couldn't for the life of her understand what had happened.

"Rose, sweetheart, tell me what's wrong." She pleaded. "I can't help you if I don't know what happened." She said as she stroked Rose's hair softly. Through the years their relationship hadn't been the best, but they were working on it. They had made big progress on the communication part. After all these years they were finally able to talk like mother and daughter. Of course, it helped that Janine made sure to spend at least a month with her every year. After all she had more than enough vacation days to spend.

After what felt like days Rose pulled herself together and sat up against the headboard of the bed with Janine beside her. She wiped her tears and turned to look at her mother. "Remember last year when we went to Russia?" Janine nodded; they had all taken a trip there to visit Dimitri's family. "While we were there Dimitri and I talked about children. Of course you know that it's impossible for me to get pregnant and so we accepted the fact that it would be just the two of us." So far everything made sense. "A few weeks ago Mia called me to let me know she was pregnant. So I told her how happy I was about her and Eddie and then made up an excuse and hang up on her. To be honest I was kind of upset with the news. Instead of being happy for my friend I envied her for being able to have a child when I couldn't." Rose took a deep breath as she felt tears welling up in her eyes again. "After I was done mopping I pulled myself together and I came up with an idea." Janine listened to her carefully. "It's a fact that Dhampirs can't reproduce together but what would happen if we used IVF and replace my eggs with Moroi ones?"

"So what happened?" Janine asked intrigued about what Rose was talking about. Her daughter had a unique charisma of making impossible things happen and if her theory could come true than this would be a very big step for all of them. Of course not everyone would be thrilled about it but she couldn't sweat it enough right now.

"It worked." Rose answered, smiling weakly. "My doctor just called me to let me know that the procedure was successful. He wants to set up a date so they can implant the embryos in me." Her mother looked at her blankly, as she tried to understand what her daughter was talking about.

"So, are you trying to say that you're expecting?" Janine was still processing the information that she was going to be a grandma. Rose smiled a little wider as she saw her mother's face light up with happiness. "Baby that's wonderful!" She exclaimed.

"Well I'm not exactly expecting yet." Rose was playing with the hem of her shirt. "In a few days though..." She trailed off.

"What's troubling you sweetie?" Janine reached and took Rose's hands in hers. "So far you only gave me good news. What's scaring you so much that you've been crying your heart out for the last few hours?" Rose felt tears threatening to fall from her eyes, for the first time in her life she was so happy to have her mom by her side. "Please tell me what's wrong."

"I'm scared out of my mind. I know I was the one that pushed for it but what if something goes wrong? What if I loose the baby or deliver a stillborn? I can't let Dimitri down like that mom! " Rose admitted.

"Oh, honey, everything is going to be fine! You have to have faith sweetheart. We are all right here; you won't have to do this alone." Rose had to give it to her mom; hanging out with Olena had had a positive influence on her. Janine wrapped her arms around her daughter and kissed her forehead. "Now, I'm going to see where that husband of yours is and I will send him up, so you can talk. Alright?" Rose nodded and lay down on the bed as her mother made her way out of the room.

* * *

"For the hundredth time, Abe, no! I didn't do anything!" Dimitri sighed. Abe had been grilling him for the past hour about what happened.

"Leave the boy alone, Ibrahim. Rose is fine." Dimitri leapt from his seat at the sound of Janine's voice, "Go!" She motioned towards the stairs. "She wants to talk to you." She smiled cryptically and before she knew it Dimitri was gone.

"What happened?" Abe asked, raising a dark eyebrow at her.

"A baby happened, sweetheart!" She answered smiling. "Congratulations you are going to be a grandpa!" Janine laughed at his shocked, pale face. For a mobster he sometimes acted a lot like a girl.

* * *

Rose was almost asleep when she heard a knock on the door. She was exhausted after everything that had happened earlier that day. She had cut her meeting sort when Leonard called her and rushed home. When he told her that the embryos survived she was ecstatic and scared at the same time. Finally she would be able to give her husband what he had always dreamed of, yet given up just to be with her. Dimitri had always wanted kids and Rose hated the fact that she was the reason he would never have any.

"Rose?" His voice was low and full of concern as he poked his head around the edge of the door. "Are you sleeping?" She turned to face him and smiled weakly.

"I want to talk to you about something." She murmured and Dimitri immediately moved to sit beside her on the bed.

"Roza, you know you can tell me anything." He kissed her forehead and then her lips softly. "Whatever happened we can deal with it together. It's what we do, what we always did." He smiled and wrapped his strong arms around her, making Rose feel a little safer.

"Leonard called me today." She spoke softly. Dimitri eyed her for a moment.

"And?"

"The procedure was successful. The embryos survived and are ready to be implanted." She watched as his eyes lit up as he took in her words.

"So what you're trying to say is that we're going to be parents?" He asked, a wide smile threatening to creep across his features, and she nodded not trusting her voice to speak. This could very well end up bad but Rose couldn't find it in herself to think negative right now.

"Yep. We are going to be parents." She stated, her smile mirroring his own. Before she knew it she was in his arms and Dimitri was kissing her with everything he had. Pouring into the kiss all the love and adoration he felt towards her.

Breaking away from the kiss he rested his forehead against hers as they panted. Dimitri kissed a trail down her neck, between her breasts and towards her stomach where their child would be resting peacefully in a few days. He pulled her shirt up and kissed the exposed skin softly.

Yes this would be hard but she was willing to take the risks if it meant Dimitri would smile like that all the time.

"I need you to relax, Rose." Leonard asked for what was like the hundredth time patting her thigh softly. "Otherwise I can't work. If you don't the only thing I'll be able to do is hurt you." It wasn't her first time lying on an OB-Gyn's examining table but it was as unpleasant as always.

"Come on Roza." Dimitri whispered in her ear softly intending to make her relax but had the exact opposite result. Her hand gripped his tighter and her nails bit into his palm making him hiss. Rose let herself fall back against the table and took a deep breath.

"Easy for you to say." She grunted as Leonard poked a little more between her legs. "You are not the one with your legs up the fucking air spread for everyone to see! Son of bitch!" Her voice boomed as Leonard pushed something a little harder than he should. "What the hell are you doing down there?" The poor Moroi doctor put his hands up moved a few steps away from her. The stress had been eating her up the last few days and she knew it was bad for her. Dimitri tried to be as helpful as possible but he couldn't understand what Rose was going through. Their whole life was depending on her right now, Penny had assured her that the first try might not be successful and that it's normal but Rose could do nothing but be scared beyond belief.

"Guys!" Penny butted in ready to save the day. "Leonard dear, why don't you take Dimitri and go have a cup of coffee?" She suggested in a voice that dripped honey but all of them took the message. "I'll finish up with Rosé here." Leonard nodded and pulled Dimitri with him before he could protest. As much as Rose loved him she felt a little more relaxed. It seems like having Dimitri with her in here wasn't such a good idea. "Lay back for me sweetie and take a few deep breaths." Rose did as she was told. She grunted in discomfort as she felt Penny working but held her tongue.

"So how did you and Leonard meet?" Rose tried to make small talk in order to distract herself from what was happening.

"I've never told you about it?" Penny smiled looking up at her and Rosé shook her head. Penny launched into the story of how she and Leonard met. By the time it was done Rose had laughed enough that her sides were hurting. Penny gave her instructions for the next few weeks and sent her home to rest.

"Rose was clearly the best companion the Doctors ever had. I can't understand why you are trying to deny that! None can do better than her!"

"I'm not saying that Rose wasn't good, I actually think she is pretty hot! I'm just saying that I prefer Donna. She was the most important woman in the whole universe after all!"

"None matters now that Rose is gone. I don't think the rest of the companions can top the chemistry she had with both the Doctors."

"That's the point!" Adrian growled throwing his hands in the air. "She was the only one that stuck around with two Doctors! Of course none could top that!"

"Why are you still here?" Rose hissed pulling the TiVo remote from his hand and pushing the button for the next episode.

"You invited me over!" He yelled frustrated. "And I'm starting to regret ever dropping by!" Rose was on bed rest for the past three weeks doing as little as she could meaning that she was in need of company. Her parents and Dimitri were working, Lissa was always on her office and as for Christian he preferred to stay away because according to him a pregnant Rose was worse than a pack of hungry wolves. So that left Adrian to keep her entertained which he was starting to find hard.

They've been watching Doctor Who for the past few hours and both found it hard to agree on who was the best companion the Doctor ever had. Just as he was about to argue with her some more the door clicked open and his former arch nemesis walked in. "Dimitri is here!" Rose smirked as the tall Russian walked into the living room. "Comrade back me up!"

"You don't have a crazy evil plan again do you?" One could never be sure with a Rose Hathaway. He bend down and placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

"No!" She answered too quickly for his liking. "Not yet at least. But I do plan on sending a letter to BBC and Russell T Davies." She grumbled as she moved to make room for him. "Who do you think was the best companion for the Doctor?" Dimitri settled beside her pulling her legs to rest on his lap.

"Of course he is going to agree with you! He knows that if he doesn't you are going to withhold bedroom rights!" Adrian hissed and fixed her with a glare. Dimitri had to admit he quite liked them when they behaved like five year olds.

"The Ponds were my favorite." Silence fell over them and Dimitri could swear there was about to be a war. He forgot how worked up they got about these things. Rose and Adrian would be the last people someone would call a geek a few years back yet here they were.

"What?! Why?" Dimitri had to laugh at their joined voices and yep now he was pretty sure he had just started a fanwar. A few weeks ago Rose discovered Doctor Who and after that she discovered the fandom behind it and the rest it's history. He did liked the show but the rest was all Greek to him. It kept her happy though and a happy Rosé was a well behaved Rosé.

"Because I liked them the best. Yes Rose was good for the Doctor and he might have even loved her-"

"He did love her!" Rose hissed.

"Okay he loved her," Dimitri raised his hands in surrender. "Donna might have been a good addition to the mix, being the best friend he needed and all but the Ponds were what made the Doctor truly happy. They gave him a family and River Song! Now Martha? She was the worst of the lot! Never quite liked that one, what with her crush on Ten and all. I made my peace with her after the fourth season ended though. She and Mickey made a cute couple." He smiled as both Adrian and Rose grumbled. "And to answer your question I pretty much signed off my bedroom rights the moment I decided to marry her. She is the boss now!" He smirked when Adrian frowned and Dimitri placed a hand over Rose's still flat stomach.

"You people suck!" That sounded like a whine but Dimitri let it go as Adrian got up. "I'm done for tonight. Now that your husband is here I'm not needed." He glared at Rose probably still pissed off by their argument.

"You are dropping by tomorrow?" Rose's voice was equally sharp and pissed off.

"Yes!" Adrian shot back curtly.

"Good!" She huffed. "We are watching Game Of Thrones." Adrian nodded his agreement and left the room, still wounded by his defeat. Dimitri shook his head laughing softly.

"Sometimes I just wish I had a video camera to tape you." He said placing a kiss on Rose's forehead and got up. "You are just too damn funny not too!" He said over his shoulders as he walked to the kitchen. Rose hide a small smirk as she turned to look back to the TV screen. Yeah, she enjoyed those little fights too.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Penny asked her as she settled behind her desk. Today was their first ultrasound and both Rosé and Dimitri were ecstatic if not a little scared too.

"I'm fine." Rosé smiled sweetly placing her hand over her flat stomach. She wasn't showing yet but she could see the differences, things that others couldn't notice. She was awed by the changes in her body. "I'm feeling a little dizzy from time to time and I threw up a few times but other than that I'm fine." Penny nodded smiling while writing the info down.

"That's perfectly normal this early in the pregnancy. I trust you take your prenatal vitamins and follow a healthier diet?" Rose nodded and nudged Dimitri with her elbow, shutting him up before he could say anything. "I know about the donuts she has been sneaking Dimitri." Penny smirked at Rose's shocked face. "I have eyes everywhere sweetie, you can't hide from me. It's fine as long as it's only one every now and then." Penny patted Rose's knee and motioned for her to lie down."Pull up your shirt for me." Rose smiled at Penny's shoothing voice and did as she was told. Her heart almost stopped beating as Penny touched the ultrasound machine on her stomach. The small room filled with the most beautiful sound she had ever heard. Her hand found Dimitri's and she gripped it hard. "See that little peanut shaped thing?" Penny touched the screen her the tinny embryo was showing. "That's him or her." By now tears were running down Rose's face and she just couldn't believe how blessed she was. Dimitri placed a sweet kiss against her temple.

"Thank you." He whispered in her ear softly. "Thank you so much for this." Rose's face was starting to hurt from all the smiling as Penny moved the wand around. For a few minutes they were lost on their own little world, the baby's heartbeat the only thing they could hear.

"Oh!" Rose's eyes snapped to meet Penny's alarmed. "Oh!" The blonde woman exclaimed again with what could only be described as surprise.

"What?" Rose's eyes searched the black and white screen for anything that looked out of place. "What is it?"

"Give me a sec." Penny moved the wand again and a second later another heartbeat filled the silence again. "It seems like there is someone else in there too." She joked as she pointed on another black spot on the screen. "Look at that! They are twins!" She exclaimed happily as she turned to face the parents to be. Needless to say the sight of Dimitri's pale face was something to be seen.

* * *

"Aye! My boy!" Adrian laughed and slapped Dimitri on the back. "Who would have thought! Twins!" If he was being honest he rather liked Dimitri's face the last few hours. They might have been in speaking terms the last few year, even friends really, but there was something like seeing the tall Russian panicking that put Adrian in good mood. "Just look at Belikov's face." He chuckled taking a seat on the couch beside him.

"What's wrong with my face?" Dimitri growled.

"Nothing!" Adrian teased. "You just look so handsome all pale and ready to faint!" That earned him a laugh from the others and a glare from Dimitri. After they left the doctor's office Rose demanded everyone to come over for dinner. As per usual her friends were more than happy to comply with her wishes.

"Oh dear Lord!" Christian murmured entering the room holding bags with take out. "Can you imagine? Two more little Hathaways bad mouthing everyone!"

"Hey! I wasn't bad mouthing anyone unless they pissed me off. Not my fault everyone thought this was a sport or something!" Rose grumbled from her spot beside Dimitri.

"Children!" Lissa called for their attention. "Behave!" She raised her glass on the air and motioned towards the happy parents to be. "To Rose and Dimitri! May you have two healthy bundles of joy to make your life miserable like Christian and I!" She joked.

"To Rose and Dimitri!" Laughter filled their living room for the rest of the night. Right at that moment Rose couldn't be happier.

* * *

A/N: So drop me a review and let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well hi! I know I said this would be done sooner but RL came into the picture! Sorry people! That's the second part of the story and that leaves only one more to wrap this up! We have a little more Adrian and Syd here but it had to be done! I want to thank every single one of you for following this and putting up with my lack of update! Your reviews make me so happy! So without farther ado go read chapter two!**

* * *

"My boobs are getting bigger." She observed looking at herself in the mirror. "I think I like it."

"I love it." Dimitri murmured wrapping his arms around her. "I also love how round your belly is and lets not start with those amazing curves of yours." He placed a kiss behind her ear making her moan softly. At four -almost five- months pregnant she was starting to gain weight and feeling quite unwanted. She tried to hide her body under baggy clothes, that is until Dimitri showed her exactly how much he loved her new figure. From that night on her clothes became tighter showing off her baby pump.

"Dimitri!" She gasped as he cupped her over her dress and pulled her closer to him. "Lissa is waiting for us." Lissa's son was turning two today and she was holding a ball in his honour. Of course Andre had no idea what a ball was nor was his sticking around long enough for it but it was protocol. Lissa couldn't avoid it and so everyone was forced to attend.

Rose on the other hand had already thrown a party for the little terror early that morning. A real one with kids his age, balloons and a big cake. Because she was that kind of a Godmother! The cool kind.

"I know, Roza. I'm just giving you a preview of what's going to happen after we get back." She smiled and turn to face him.

"Comrade?" She placed a soft kiss on his lips and he hummed. "Have you spoke to Adrian lately?"

"Really, Roza?" He raised a questioning eyebrow. "Is this the time to bring Adrian into the conversation? While I'm trying to woo you in order to get lucky?" She laughed and slapped his shoulder playfully pulling away.

"I'm sorry, lover. I'm just worried that's all. I mean he just looks a little depressed. I don't know." Dimitri shook his head and kissed her temple.

"I'm only saying this because I know you're going to be noisy and Adrian needs peace right now. He is in love!"

"I know that, Comrade. He is in love with Sydney for the past few years."

"No, Roza. He is in _love_! Like he really, _really loves her_."

"You think he wants to..." she trailed off shocked.

"I don't think. I _know_!" For once Rose decided to keep her nose out of Adrian's business. He would figure this out on his own!

Dimitri wrapped his arms tighter around Rose as they laid on their bed. One of his hands traced uneven patterns on her growing stomach and his wife let out a content sigh. He couldn't believe that seven months had passed so quickly.

"They like it when you do that." She murmured sleepily referring to his habit of caressing the place where their children were growing as often as he could. "It calms them down." For the last few hours the twins kept kicking not letting Rose rest. She loved feeling them move inside her and it assured her that she was in fact pregnant and this was not a dream but after a while it always became tiring and uncomfortable.

"I like it too." He whispered in her ear and kissed her neck softly. Rose could hear the love and adoration in his voice and it made her heart swell with happiness. It was truly a miracle that they had been blessed with such a gift. Rose was never the type of girl that wanted to have a family. Back when she was in the academy she was content with the fact that she would guard Lissa for the rest of her life. She didn't need love or anything of those sappy things. Although she had her fair share of boys to play with it never crossed her mind that she would find something like what she had with Dimitri. Her main concern was Lissa.

And then came Dimitri. The hot Russian guy that happened to be seven years older, her mentor and totally forbidden for her. Sparks flied from the very first moment they laid eyes on each other. Along with Dimitri came something Rose thought she would never want or need for that matter.

_Love._

Now almost six years, a lot of pain and tears later they both created something they thought would never have. With love they created the two lives resting securely deep within her body. Protected from everything that could harm them. A smile crept up to her lips as she felt the flutter of movement inside of her again.

It was a warm spring night and she had let the French doors of their bedroom open allowing the light breeze in.

It was so peaceful tonight.

"Did you hear that?" Dimitri asked alarmed from behind her.

"It's nothing Comrade." She murmured. "Go back to sleep." Rose snuggled under the covers, hugging her pillow closer while Dimitri's arms were secured wrapped around her. The last few months Dimitri had become a little paranoid when it came to his wife and kids. Which Rose found it absolutely annoying but kept that thought to herself not wanting to hurt his feelings.

Dimitri settled again behind her and closed his eyes. He was tired from work and they had stayed up late with Rose talking about the nursery and what would happen when the babies would come. They decided to stick around a few more months after the babies were born. Rose wanted Lissa by het side and their Queen was more than happy to obligate. It was no secret that Lissa pushed for them to move permanently to Court.

A moment later the peaceful silence was broken and a crush followed by a few curses came from downstairs and Dimitri shot up. Rose turned to look at him as he grabbed his stake from his nightstand. "Stay here." He threw over his shoulder and before Rose could say a word he was out of their room.

He walked down the hallway carefully looking around for any sight of the intruder without success. A second crush came from the living room and a female voice cursed again. Dimitri made his way over to the edges of the stairs only to be greeted by the sight of the Dragomir Princess trying to hold up a very drunk Adrian.

"Jill?" He asked amused at the scene before him. Her head shot up and she looked relived to see him.

"Dimitri!" She exclaimed still trying to hold Adrian up. "Could you help me please?" She motioned to the man beside her. Dimitri placed his stake on a self at his right and skipped down the stairs and in mere had dumped Adrian on the couch. "Sorry I had to bring him here but yours were the closest house to the club." She apologized.

"Dimitri? Jill?" Their heads shot up to see Rose looking at them curiously. Rose's eyes traveled from her husband and their friend to the man lying on her couch and she didn't have to ask what happened. She knew very well. "This is going to be a long night." She murmured to herself as she made her way to the kitchen to make a hot cup of tea for her and coffee for the others.

* * *

"So I take it something happened with Sydney?" Rose asked and Jill nodded taking a ship from her coffee. It's been only a few days since she and Adrian returned to Court for Spring break and from what she knew Adrian and Sydney did not part in good terms. The last time Jill saw them together they were fighting and it looked pretty bad. Fighting wasn't something unusual for the couple since they officially got together a few years ago but it was never this bad.

Jill had begged Lissa a lot to let her study away from Court and after someone almost killing her Lissa finally agreed. Jill knew her sister loved her and so did she but she really needed to get out of here. For everyone's sake! So under a lot of secrecy and with Abe's help she was moved to Palm Springs along with Adrian. Everyone knew that she wouldn't be able to stay away from her bond mate.

To Adrian's pleasant surprise Sydney joined them a few days later. The rest as they say was history.

"So what's going on?" Dimitri asked. He might not be too 'fond' of the guy –okay that was a lie he actually kind of thought of him as a friend- but he could see that Adrian hurt badly this time.

"I don't know exactly. All I know is that they keep fighting over something and that has wear off Adrian emotionally. I have never seen him like this before. Not even for you Rose!" She sighed desperately. "You have no idea how much darkness his has inside of him now. The only time I can feel he is truly happy is when he is with Sydney."

Rose and Dimitri both nodded knowing exactly what Jill was talking about. They had gone through the same things. Whoever said that love was easy he had no idea what he was talking about. Love was the toughest thing on earth, loving someone was the hardest work but being loved by someone in return was the greatest gift. Silence fell upon them as they all got lost on their own thoughts.

"I have an idea." Rose said slowly a big smirk covered her lips while Dimitri and Jill looked at her almost scared. It never led to something good when Rose had this look on her face. She looked like the cat that ate the canary. Flipping her cell phone open she pressed the numbers quickly and formed a number. Dimitri was almost sure who would be on the other line and as soon as the other person picked the phone he dropped his head on the table.

"Hello daddy!" This wasn't going to end well.

* * *

Adrian rolled over on the unfamiliar bed, his body colliding with another. His head was pounding and he was sure that this would be the worst hangover he ever had. A few years ago Adrian used to drink so he could keep the spirit in check. But now days that changed; Adrian drank so he could forget the two golden eyes that had been haunting him since he set foot at Turkey so many years ago. He was sure that God was punishing him by sending the sexy Alchemist in his life to torture him. Adrian was pretty sure that Sydney Sage was his punishment for whatever he did wrong.

He opened his eyes and took a look around. Yep! He definitely was in an unknown house.

"Good morning Sunshine." Adrian's head snapped towards the direction where the voice came only to find his arch nemesis sitting beside him reading a book and drinking coffee. Okay Dimitri was not his arch nemesis but you get his point. _What the hell happened last night?_ He thought to himself.

"You don't remember, do you?" Dimitri chuckled and Adrian wondered if he had asked that aloud. "Yes you did." Dimitri informed him and Adrian groaned, it seemed the filter between his brain and his mouth didn't work today. "Did it ever work?" Dimitri asked him and Adrian face palmed himself.

"My head hurts." He groaned again as Rose walked in the room with a glass of water and a few aspirins. Now everything fell in to place slowly. He was at Rose and Dimitri's house.

"How did I end up at here?" He asked as he sat up and took the aspirins from Rose's hand.

"Jill brought you. You were way too drunk for her to take you home and the next best place was our house." Rose informed him as she sat beside her husband. Dimitri leaned down and kissed her swollen stomach before he move up to kiss her lips chastely. In that moment Adrian felt jealousy burn inside of him. Not because Dimitri had Rose but because of what Dimitri and Rose had. This unconditional love they seemed to share and that only seemed to be getting stronger now that they had babies on the way. He wanted to feel that too with Sydney by his side. He wanted to put a ring on her finger and call her officially his. He wanted to see her round with his children and be able to kiss her stomach like Dimitri did with Rose. But Sydney would never accept that.

"So do you want to talk about what's been bugging you?" Rose's voice brought him out of his thoughts and Adrian laid back down. Did he want to talk about what happened between him and Sydney? Better yet was he ready to talk about how torn his heart was? He knew that Sydney was hurting too, he could see it in her eyes. But his Alchemist was too stubborn for her own good. They've been dancing around each other for years and when he finally had accept the fact that they weren't meant to be she turned up on his door step ready to be his.

He remembered vividly that day. She looked like an angel as the sun shone around her. Her blonde her were falling down her back like silk and her eyes were that beautiful gold colour he loved so much. Not much were said, he knew why she was there. She was ready to take the next step with him; he could feel it as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled inside his room. That was the best night of his existents, he had his fair share of woman but Sydney was different. She was his one. The moment he slipped inside her he decided that this was it for him. But just as he thought life was getting easier one word from him and everything went downhill. Now he could see how stupid he was but he refused to admit that he was wrong.

"There is not much to say." Adrian let a deep sigh out while his eyes met Rose's. "I'm pretty sure you know what's going on better than me." Adrian smiled as a blush crawled its way up her cheeks. He knew the relationship Rose and Sydney had; they were very good friends and that friendship only got deeper after Syd came back to their lives. "I asked her to marry me." Dimitri choked on his coffee as Rose threw her head back and laughed loudly.

"_You did what?_" Dimitri asked and Adrian could see how stunned the older man was.

"I asked her to marry me." Adrian answered solemnly his gaze locking with Rose's. Even though she found it quite funny she was very serious about what she was going to do next. She searched his eyes for something, Adrian wasn't sure what, but she foundit because seconds later a mischievous smile spread over her face.

"Are you serious?!" Dimitri squeaked throwing his arms in the air. "I know you love her and all but marriage?" He said solemnly and Adrian threw a glare his way.

"I don't need you blessing to ask her, Belikov. I know how I feel and I know that I can't go another day without her by my side. I need to see her face every single morning I wake up. Don't tell me you didn't feel that way about Rose!" Dimitri seemed to think about it and then nodded slowly. He knew what Adrian meant.

"Are you sure about this, Adrian? I'm not going to help you if you are going to break her heart." Adrian's eyes snapped up to meet Rose's.

"You really need to ask? The proof is right in front of you, Rose. A mess still wearing last night's clothes, smelling like a bottle of gin!"

"Then I have an idea." She pushed herself on her feet with a little help from Dimitri and reached for her phone on the nightstand. Adrian watched her as she pressed the numbers smiling like the Cheshire Cat. "The plan is on!" She squealed on the phone and a happy sigh left her lips.

"Are you sure this is going to work old man?" Rose questioned as she put the phone down.

"It worked on your mother all those years ago!" Abe shot back annoyed. This wasn't his first time in setting people up for God's sake!

"I know but Sydney and mom-"

"They are both women, little girl! If she loves him she'll come." He assured her. According to the plan Abe send a message to Sydney that Adrian couldn't bear the rejection and tried to kill himself since she didn't love him enough to be with him. An old but classic trick! Abe knew it would work, now only if his daughter showed a little trust. Rose's phone ringed making everyone sit up.

"Hello?" The female voice on the other side was frantic. Rose had to keep the phone away from her ear, Sydney was in hysterics. Abe smirked happily that his plan was working.

"_Tell them to let me in or I swear..._" From what Rose gathered Sydney was at the gates and they refused to let her in.

"Calm down, woman! I'm sending Dimitri to get you!" Sydney finally settled down at Rose's words and she ended the call and Dimitri took it as cue to leave, before Sydney tore the Court appart. Putting her phone down she took a look around. Rose had send everyone away and praised whoever higher power was helping her by keeping Adrian's parents out of their hair. It would be a real bummer to have Nathan whining about this and she wasn't sure she was in the right mood to deal with him. In a normal day she would snap at him effectively shutting him up. On bad and stressful like this one though? Dimitri barely kept her back in order to not murder the older annoying Moroi. She had the means to do it and make it look like an accident, all right?

She moved to sit beside Adrian's bed while her father took a seat by the window, looking all sad and stoic. "What are you staring at?" Her hand connected with the back of Adrian's head."Lay back, the show is about to start!" Adrian gave a small wine rubbing the spot where she hit him. "And look all pale and sickly!"

"Okay!" He whinned. "No need to get abusive, you know!" He murmured sulking and dropped back against the sheets. He was so owning her for all of this!

* * *

Sydney let a breath out as soon as she saw Dimitri. "See? I told you I knew them!" She hissed to the idiots on the gates. Usually she was very patient and liked to follow the protocol but right now she had another idiot to beat up! How could he do something like that? Was he really that daft? He tried to kill himself because she said no to his proposal! Which wasn't even a proper one. She would hardly call him asking her to marry him right after sex the best way to do it! Not that she thought about the perfect proposal of course.

"Syd, it's nice to see you again after so long." Dimitri smiled to the young Alchemist and hugged her. "It's alright gentlemen, the lady is here to see us." He said to the poor Guardians that had gone pale. They weren't so much afraid of him as they were of Rose. It seemed that none wanted to piss off a pregnant Hathaway.

"I'm sorry Mister Belikov but she didn't have permission to be here." One of the guards murmured apologetically.

"It's fine guys, really. I should have let you know Miss Sage was visiting. Now if you'll excuse us." He grabbed Sydney by the elbow gently and started walking. "That boyfriend of yours is the biggest drama queen I've ever met!" He chuckled softly. "And I have three sisters! I know about drama queens!" Sydney though couldn't find it in her to laugh.

"How is he, Dimitri? Is he alright?" She asked desperately and he felt kind of bad for what they were doing.

"He'll be fine. Jill found him just in time. He only took a few aspirins. They made him good as new." He assured her and made a mental note to never let his wife do something like that again.

* * *

Sydney felt all air leave her body as soon as the door opened to reveal Adrian's room. She had been here only a handful of times and always when his parents weren't here. Not because he didn't want to be seen with her but because Sydney really didn't feel up to seeing Nathan that often. "What have you done?" she whispered to herself as she moved to stand beside his bed, his face was paler than usual and she could clearly see the black circles under his closed eyelids. Rose was seated in an armchair right next to her, her eyes red and puffy from all the crying.

"You are just in time, Miss Sage." Zmey's gruff voice brought her out of her thoughts. "The doctor just left. He said Adrian will be all right but he needs rest." His voice was oddly calm, sending shivers down her spine. "To think that all this happened just because you said no." He sighed dramatically. "If only-"

"Enough, Dad!" Rose snapped from her seat. "Sydney has nothing to do with Adrian's idiotic tendencies. I'm sure she had her reasons for not wanting to marry him." Something was off in Rose's behaviour but Sydney couldn't really see what. She rose and smoothed down her sundress. "Let's give her a few minutes alone with him." Abe followed his daughter out of the room with Dimitri hot on his heels.

She sat down beside him, Sydney ran her fingers through his soft hair and it was the first time in so many years they weren't stylised in that ridiculous way he did it. "What have you idiot?" she murmured and placed a soft kiss upon his lips. "Did you really even for a moment think I said no because I don't love you?" She wondered out loud. He was her whole life, damn it! The only reason she turned him down was the way he proposed. she shook her head lightly, if she had said yes this would be avoided. "To be fair I wouldn't have shut you down if you were a little more romantic about it." She murmured to herself unaware that the very bane of her existence was listening. "What kind of person asks another person to marry them right after sex?! A little romance never hurt anyone!"

"So you would say yes if I had made a grand affair out of this?" Her head snapped up and golden brown eyes met jade blue ones. It took her a few seconds to work out what had happened. Her fist came hard down on his jaw but not fast enough, Adrian caught her hands and flipped her over, throwing his body weight on top of hers. Sydney trashed and squirmed underneath him trying to free herself but Adrain only held her tighter. "I suggest you stop moving, love. Or else this will turn into something entirely different!" He laughed huskily, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

"You!" She fumed angrily but before she could say anything else his lips connected with her. All thoughts left her mind as his tongue slipped past her lips. Why was she angry with him again?

* * *

**A/N:This was chapter two! Let me know what you think! Oh and I have another story up, it's called Black Hearts & Bitter Endings if you want to read something else from me! Till next time! **


End file.
